


《不知所以》

by doustring



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - La danse macabre (IDOLiSH7), Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Rape
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:53:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29356782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doustring/pseuds/doustring
Summary: 去年看完死舞上篇时的幻想首发lofter，时间2021.1.5
Relationships: Kujou Ten/Yaotome Gaku, Libel/Vida(IDOLiSH7)
Kudos: 3





	《不知所以》

“幸好我早点赶来，你们这些自以为是正义使者的小咖，竟然打输啦。”Order的军人一个一个倒下，身着红黑相间外套的小个子从后头冒出来。空气中的血腥味让他兴奋，特别是其中还混杂着一个Alpha的信息素。“我来救你啦，高兴吗？”

黑绳夜行的首领舔了舔嘴唇，他的眼神和追捕猎物的野兽一样亢奋。

“Vida……”被束缚了手脚坐在地面的Libel迟疑地叫出来者的名字，热源向他靠近。

两年前

即将抵达Ark的地面据点时，高高的围墙上窜出一个人影，他背着一个袋子从墙上跳下来，迅速跑向破旧的建筑群，也就是Libel现在所在的地方。

“抓住那个强盗！”几个人跟在后头，手里拿着地面上没有的精良武器。

“还有个同伙，把他们一起收拾了。”其中一个人指着Libel喊道。

Libel皱了眉头，他正准备申请和Ark沟通，结果被半路窜出的不明人士扰乱了计划。但是没有办法，极度贫困的人也是迫于生计才去抢食的，如果他能改变这种现状就好了。

那个人身边的建筑物突然倒塌，落石从天而降，大概是Order引爆了埋伏的炸弹。Libel没有多想，冲上去就将小小的人推到另一侧，他们一起在地面上滚了几圈，躲在了隐蔽的角落里。

“去哪了？”身着白衣的军人继续向前搜寻，错过了他们的藏身之处。

这下Libel终于看清了打乱他计划的罪魁祸首，也吓得差点跳起来。黑绳夜行的首领，Vida，小小只的，粉白的头发散在地面像盛开的花瓣，却是个如同灾厄一般强大的人。他完全不是对手，Vida只需带着几个人就能把Rebellion据点毁掉一半，不过五招就能把他打趴在地。

更意外的是Libel闻到淡淡的香味，和他最喜欢吃的草莓的味道一样，他很快就分辨出这是Vida身上传出来的。是最近才性别分化的吗，以前交手时从来没闻到过。

看起来Vida并不懂得隐藏自己的信息素，十二区没有性别方面的教育吗？他的心开始躁动，A曾经进行过适应训练，他应该不会轻易被O的信息素影响才对。

“嗯，Libel？”Vida疑惑地眨了眨眼，把手里的袋子扔到一边，他抬起手勾住了上方Libel的脖子，还凑上去用力吸了吸鼻子，“什么味道，好香。”

“你不知道？”Libel偏头露出自己的脖子，“你闻到过其他人身上的味道吗？”

“没有，这是第一次。”Vida满意地贴上去。

这下Libel可以确信Vida没有接受过第二性别方面的教育，他甚至不知道不能在O应该尽量避免和不熟悉的A接触。更糟糕的是，Vida没准才刚刚性别分化，现在草莓的香甜味越来越浓，他嗅到信息素中包含占有欲的情绪。

“我喜欢这个味道，Libel，”Vida抬起腿勾住Libel的腰，“我要把你抢走。”

“你确定？”他摘掉外套上的帽子，毫无保留地散发自己的信息素，“我来告诉你这是什么。”

Libel在声音和信息素中加入了A的力量，他从未想过的自己会有用这种力量的一天。素质良好的A不应该逼迫O，他们会控制自己的情绪，不对别人产生影响。

但是现在，在他面前的是一个毫无防备的纯洁的O，甚至还不知死活地散发信息素并且缠上来。本能告诉他现在只要行动就能拥有这个可口的O，理性告诉他这是制约黑绳夜行的绝佳机会。

A强势的信息素一下子包围住Vida，具有攻占意味的味道冲向一无所知的O。Libel可以肯定Vida感到了不适，他看到对方的眉毛皱了一下，马上勾着脖子的手就松开了，换成拳头挥向脸。

太迟了，Vida，你从一开始就不应该凑近闻我的信息素。Libel轻松抓住了他的手腕，在Vida惊讶的目光中把手臂压回地面。

“老实点。”A命令道，Libel充分发挥了性别与知识上的优势。他知道怎样隐藏信息素中的情绪避免对别人产生影响，自然也知道怎样才能最大程度的逼迫O进入发情期。结合热让空气中的温度越来越高。

Vida不是普通人，即使是在A正面的压迫下，他仍然奋力反抗，两个人在地面扭打成一团。

“想死吗？”他感受到Libel的手摸进了自己的衣服，诡异的热量在体内堆积。

“你做不到。”Libel从信息素中感受到紧张不安的情绪，于是用力再次将Vida压回地面，翻转过他的身子，扯开衣服暴露出脖子后的腺体。他毫不犹豫咬上去，只要标记过，不论Vida有多强也没有反抗的余地了，A的信息素可以将自己标记的O搅得一团糟。

血从伤口流出来，Vida像被猛兽擒住咽喉的猎物剧烈挣扎起来，但Libel用了全身的力气压住他。当A的信息素缓慢注入时，O逐渐失去了力气不再挣扎，他的呼吸变得粗重，眼睛眯得像吸了猫薄荷的小猫。

Libel松开嘴，匆忙褪去衣物，A的本能占据了上风，他们现在要完成本来应该在标记前就先做的事。

“Vida，O无法反抗A的命令，你应该隐藏自己的第二性别 。”他在Vida的耳边嘶嘶地说道，不过之后没有这个必要了，被标记了的O，不会被其他A影响和攻击。“还有情绪，它会暴露你的弱点。”

就像刚才，即使在性别上占据了优势，Libel也不认为自己有百分百的把握制服Vida，直到慌张的味道传出，他才能确认Vida已处于下风，无法在标记时挣脱。

前戏很草率，他们之间也没什么好调情的。Vida在Libel进入时猛地向前抱住他的背，手指在皮肤上挠出一道道红色的抓痕。

“虚伪的正义使者。”Vida在最后说道，那时Libel及时退出他的身体，释放在外面。

“抱歉。”他本能地抱住自己的番，搭在腰间的手臂勾紧拉近距离，一边轻轻吻着对方的唇，一边用安抚的手法摸着Vida的头。Vida似乎在思考着什么，但是也伸出了舌头回应着Libel。

远处传来杂乱的脚步声，刚刚追捕的人又折回来了。空气中信息素的味道还没散去，再待着很有可能会被发现，Libel将衣服披在Vida身上，拉着他的手腕说道：“走吧。”

“背我。”Vida要求道，他现在估计连站都站不稳。

Libel蹲下身子让Vida爬上来，手提着被扔在一旁装满蛋糕的袋子跑向十二区所在的方向。Vida将头埋在Libel的脖颈间，披着Libel的外套沉沉睡过去，闻着自己的番的味道使身心舒畅，他从来没有睡得这么香过。

“下次，什么时候再做？”在十二区的入口，Vida醒来时问道。

“什么？”

“就是刚刚那个，很好闻，也很舒服。”

Libel无法理解黑绳夜行的价值观，就像现在，明明他才是做错的那个，而对方还想要他再来一遍。他不知道Vida如何看待刚刚发生的事，对他来说，他不后悔，但他讨厌自己滥用权势。

“不知道，下次见面时再说吧。”

几天后，Vida就找上Rebellion的基地，Libel大老远就闻到了他信息素的味道，他的番在渴望他。Libel去了一趟仓库然后才到基地的后方，Vida会寻着他的味道到偏僻的角落，不会被人发现。

Vida跟着Libel到了房间里直奔主题。Liebl才刚关上门，他就跳起来挂在Libel身上。

“下去，我要走不动了。”

“别浪费时间，快点做。”Vida凿开Libel的嘴，灵巧的舌头伸进去把Libel的勾出来。

和第一次不同，可能是因为这次是在自己的房间，也可能是因为他们都熟悉了彼此的身体。信息素结合催生热量，他们像发疯的野兽滚在床上，本能促使他们与自己的番结合。

Libel抓着Vida的臀部，每一次都进入到深处，温暖的甬道收缩向他索取更多的体液。因为快感而颤抖的O发出蜜一样甜的呻吟，拖长的尾音轻轻落在Libel的耳畔。

“Libel，好喜欢……还要……”他抬起头向上方的Libel索吻，勾着对方脖子的手臂收紧拉近两人的距离。Vida被A的气息冲昏了头脑，他紧紧抱着Libel，将自己的信息素推向A，他配合着抽插的节奏扭着腰，一遍一遍要求Libel到更深的地方，尖叫着迎来高潮。

好色情。看着O面色潮红，A 的心中产生满足感。Libel擦掉Vida眼角生理性的泪水，他抱着Vida换了一个体位，又一次进入。他咬着O脖子后的腺体，把它当成催情的工具。软了腰的Vida摇摇欲坠，随着Libel的动作摆动，他像溺水的人仰着头吸取氧气，但Libel将他压住沉入床中。宽大的手抓住细幼的手腕，O被钉在了床上，摊开身子任由他的番抽插。

疯狂的情欲退去时，Libel紧紧抱着Vida，Vida乖巧地依偎他怀里，一点也没有平时人见人怕的样子。床上的情形只能用一片狼藉来形容，垫底的毛巾不知被谁的体液打湿，床单也皱巴巴的。衣物杂乱地散在地上，旁边还散落着一堆用过的避孕套。还有几个包装袋，里面的蛋糕已经在他们休息的时候被吃掉了。Libel产生愧疚感，是他强行标记了与他没有情感基础的Vida，而现在还拒绝面对自己的情感。

醒来的Vida看到Libel紧皱的眉头，伸出手抚摸他的脸庞，企图安慰他的番。

“我……”Libel握住在脸上的手，不知该说些什么。Vida或许根本不想安慰他，只是本能促使他做出这种反应，他们身体渴望与对方紧密的连结全是因为那个标记。现在当他看着Vida时，他根本分不清心里浮现的暖意是什么，“抱歉，我……”

“可能你觉得你从我这里抢走了什么东西，但对我来说，我只是找到了一件快乐的事。”Vida打断了他的话，靠着他的胸膛说道，“开始确实出乎我的意料，但现在很舒服，我喜欢你的身体，而且你也喜欢我的，你说你第一次因为O的信息素失控。”

“是的，我不知道为什么。这对你不公平。”但是有一点他没说，他标记Vida不只是因为被信息素吸引。

“也许是这样。我只能有一个曾今只会和我打架的A，而你以后遇到你心爱的O时你还可以标记他。”Vida咯咯笑道，“但我不会给你这样的机会，如果你想标记其他人，我就把他杀掉。你是我的，你只能迷上我。”

O的信息素再一次覆盖上来，Vida支起身子捧着Libel的脸直视他的眼睛。“我知道的，你喜欢看着我，之前你喜欢看我打架，现在也喜欢上我其他时候的样子，你甚至知道我爱吃蛋糕。”

“……不，这不一样。”Libel的眼中闪着纠结的光，信息素又再诱导他放弃理智，遵从欲望与O紧密连接，“我们之间什么也没有，你本可以选择你喜欢的番，但我把这些都搞砸了。”

什么也没有？

“我想我在被标记前就说过喜欢了。”捧着脸的一只手顺着脸颊下滑，画图一样在Libel身上描绘出曲线，手掌最后停在左胸口覆盖住胸膛，“你是个矛盾的人，Libel。你总是想得太远，结果把最近的东西都忽略了。但我不会，我知道我想要什么，而且会不惜一切代价得到他。”

谁会相信那个强大、可怕、破坏一切的Vida所说的喜欢。他是一头肆意妄为的狡猾凶兽，他喜欢的是猎物，这一秒在温柔地舔舐，下一秒就会一口咬断咽喉。即使是有信息素的制约，Libel也无法安心待在他的身边。他想对Vida好，可疯子一样的Vida不知什么时候就会在背后捅他一刀。

你为什么不明白，Vida，你只是喜欢和我做爱，你是这么随意的人。这样的话从施暴的一方嘴里说出来会很奇怪，Libel想到，他确实是虚伪的正义使者。Vida的唇堵住了他的嘴，O像只缠人的小猫趴在他的身上，夹着腰的双腿轻轻磨蹭。

Vida觉得现在这样没什么问题，他想抱Libel，Libel也想抱他，非要说的话就是Rebellion离十二区太远了。“不要想那么多，跟着直觉，Libel。我还想要，A连这种要求都无法满足吗？”

“先听我说，Vida，我想了解你……”想了解你，想知道你的想法，这样才能给你温暖，也想你能真正爱上我。只要能确定Vida不是个真正的冷血怪物，他就不会抛去自己喜欢的情感。他会告诉Vida他喜欢他，告诉Vida他会做一个合格的番。他可以不顾那些可怕的传言，也不怕人形灾厄的疯狂。他会忍受，他会选择和Vida一起，还会告诉他除了暴力以外的解决方法，告诉他怎么做会更好，他会拯救Vida。他们可以成为真正的伴侣，但Libel没有说出口的机会，Vida打断了他的话。

“那你就要知道我现在想做，马上。”草莓味的信息素扑上来。

O对他的想法毫无兴趣。A呼噜呼噜地低吼，他抓住了O的手臂，一转身就将他压到身下，狂热的信息素涌向O的头部。

Vida成了Rebellion的常客，Libel每次都会准备一些糕点给他，偶尔Vida还是带着一帮人马来大闹一番把东西的抢走，但不如以往那么过分。

Libel有时还是希望Vida能多停留一会儿和他说点别的话，做点别的事情，然而Vida醒来后就会匆匆离开。时间一长，他渐渐麻木了，Vida只在做之前和他调情，不打算向他敞开心扉，一切的努力都没有意义。

现在

“轮到束手无策的正义使者了。”Vida迈着悠闲的步伐移到Libel面前。

“……你试试啊，就算手脚都被束缚，我还是能用牙齿咬碎你。”

“哈哈……”

Libel确实能做到，释放的信息素在向Vida爬去，警告着O。只要能保护其他人活下去，他愿意做那个恶人。

然而Vida只是收起巨大的武器，捧着Libel的脸轻声笑道：“别这么咄咄逼人，都不关心你的番会受伤吗？”

“什么？”

不用看也知道其他人现在目瞪口呆的样子，Libel眯起眼发出危险的气息，他不知道Vida这样做有什么目的。“你到底想做什么？”

“我吃醋了，Libel。”捧着脸手现在搭在坚实的肩膀上，Vida跨坐在Libel身上，张开的腿勾在腰间，他用在场所有人都能听到的音量大声说道，“你有时间去天上找那个没有用的天子，却一次也没去过十二区满足你的番，我要怎么惩罚你才好。”

“……等等，你的目标是我吧。我会乖乖跟你走，放了他们。如果你杀了Libel，我就咬舌自尽。”天子站出来。

“Arme，不可以。”

“真是感人。”Vida瞥了一眼Libel，然后起身走向Arme，“自以为是，你凭什么和我谈条件。”

眨眼间抬起的手就劈在Arme的后颈上，他倒在地上失去意识。

“把Arme还回来，Vida。Arme是地上的希望。只要有他在，不只是我们，你们黑绳夜行也能得救。”Libel着急地喊道，他的信息素涌向Vida。

“还回来？”Vida低声吼着，双腿一软差点跌在地上。他再次回到Libel面前，坐在他身上，看着他的眼睛，O的目光中充满了对自己的A的恋慕与占有欲，“Libel，你居然在我面前这么说。他是你的吗，我的番要被人抢走了吗？”

热源从腹部往上爬，Libel可以清晰闻到Vida的味道，看到他眼里热切的目光。那是他的番，即使时机不合适，他也无法避免地产生欲望，渴望更多的接触，满足他所有的要求。他甚至无法再次用力量强迫Vida停下来。

“不，你知道的Vida……世界上没有抢得过你的人。”Libel低下头，鼻尖轻轻碰在Vida鼻尖上，他小声说道：“我只是你的。”

“当然，我也只是你的。”Vida勾起嘴角露出甜蜜的笑容，他向前含住Libel的唇将舌头探入对方的嘴里。

和O无法反抗自己的A的命令一样，A也无法拒绝自己O的邀请。

“别这样。”Libel在尝试后退时被Vida捧住了脸，无法躲避。Vida再次凿开了他的嘴。

浓郁的香味包裹着Libel，他的身体发热头脑发昏，舌头被Vida轻轻触碰着勾出来，缠在一起。Vida一只手勾着Libel的脖子，另一只手从肩膀下滑抚摸着宽阔的胸膛，挑逗Libel的敏感点。他紧贴着A恶意地扭着腰，臀部在对方的腹部上缓慢磨蹭，并感受到热量逐渐堆积，他的番发出兴奋的味道。

“唔……Vida……”要命的香甜气息使人头晕目眩，被触碰的地方好像被火点燃了一样发热。Vida成功引诱了A，Libel似乎已经忘记了其他人，他只看着他的番，与理智挣扎的目光逐渐被情欲填满。热吻使呼吸变得沉重，Libel本能地夺取了这个吻的主导权，追逐一般缠着Vida的舌头，就和他们曾无数次做过的一样。A的喉咙间发出低沉的咆哮，束缚手脚的绳索咯吱作响，他在用力挣脱，想要用自己的手紧紧抱着他可爱的番，渴望更多亲密的接触。

被A的信息素包围的Vida同样也感到口干舌燥，发热的身体期待与他的番结合，可是这不是他今天出现的目的。在他还能自制时，Vida推了一把Libel一拳打在A的脸上，力量大到让A的上半身都倾斜。他捞起晕倒的天子跳到了远处，确保Libel的信息素不会影响到他。再回头时，他看到Libel眼中疑惑的目光，很快A就因为无法和自己的番接触而暴躁起来，他嘶嘶地吼着，朝Vida所在的方向扑去，结果摔在了地上。

“过来，Vida！”Libel用A的声音命令道。

“真难看，Libel，信息素的作用范围还是你教我的。”Vida大笑着，“我们下次继续，再见。”

Vida扛着天子跑向黑绳夜行的据点，但是他闻到了Libel微弱的味道，便将肩上的人摔在地上。

“你碰过Libel，你们做了什么？”他拍醒Arme。

“不是，他只是背了我……”Arme绞尽脑汁回忆他与Libel的接触。

“背你？”Vida瞪大了眼睛，一副要吃人的表情，“你自己没有脚吗，为什么要他背！”

“我……我刚被从Ark被带下来时，Libel为了快点躲避追捕才背我的。”

“我讨厌有人碰Libel，他是我的。”

“你们，是恋人吗？”Arme想起不久前两人亲昵的动作，“你是Libel的番，为什么不和他一起拯救地面，还想伤害他们？”

“恋人？我说过，他是自以为是的正义使者。”Vida眯起眼，他搭着Arme的肩膀伏到他耳边，像一条危险的蛇，“我们不是恋人，他在做爱后说我和他之间什么也没有。”

Arme震惊得呆住，Vida捏着他的下巴接着说道，“很过分，对吧？他说他闻到我的味道就控制不住自己，强行标记了我。”

“命中注定的番？”天子说着他们从没听过的东西。发生的几率很小，但有一些A和O相遇后就会被比普通信息素更加强大的力量吸引，他们会发情，无法控制地标记对方。

“那又怎样，你觉得他真的只是因为这种莫名其妙的吸引才做的？”Vida轻轻笑起来，不知是在笑自己，还是在笑Libel，“他以为我不知道，他想借此抓住我的把柄，防止我突然兴起毁了整个Rebellion。刚才，他为了保护你们，差点强迫我在这么多人面前进入发情期。多么过分的番啊，你觉得我会相信他能拯救我吗？”

“Vida……”

“收起你那怜悯的眼神，我不需要。”他揪起Arme的领子，“生活在十二区的我们连能不能活到第二天都不知道，相比之下Libel所做的又算的了什么。”

“你真的喜欢Libel……你告诉他了吗，他知道吗？”

“我当然喜欢。”Arme看到Vida的眼角柔和地垂下来，“连你都能看出来，但他不相信，他说那是标记的作用，我只是想要他的身体而已。”

“怎么会这样……Vida，你们需要沟通，你们不能像今天这样，总是强迫对方，又打来打去，都感受不到对方的心。”

“他怎么想都无所谓，我光是活下来就已经精疲力尽，为什么还要纠结他在想什么。”他抓住了Arme的脚腕，轻轻向外拉扯，“你知道为什么所有人都怕我，想要我死吗？”

抓住脚腕的手突然加大了力量，骨头都要被捏碎了似的，Arme抑制不住发出惨叫，被拉扯的腿剧烈抖动。

“因为我不只比他们强，还是个疯子，喜怒无常，把所有看不顺眼的东西都破坏。现在，既然有人背着你不用走路，这双腿干脆就不要了吧。”

几秒后预想中撕裂的剧痛没有传来，Vida松开了手，但Arme的腿被过度拉扯后仿佛散架了一般使不上劲。

“少了腿卖不了那么多钱，算了……”

火药炸开了捆绑的绳索，Cura一边搓着被烫到的手，一边移动到Libel附近。

“能听到我说话吗，Libel。”

发情的A是危险的，被O拒绝后更是个不定时炸药，不知会迁怒到谁身上。

“嗯……”Libel闭上眼继续深呼吸。

“你冷静下来吗？”

“差不多……”

“虽然那是Vida，但你用那种力量对O讲话还真是挺差劲的。”Cura一边帮Libel松绑，一边说道，“你什么时候标记他的？”

“大概两年前。”

“真的假的！我还是不敢相信你能压住他，那可是Vida。”Cura先解开了Libel脚上的绳索，“怎么样都不会有人敢去标记他的吧，你也不是那种看到O就兴奋的人……”好像想到什么似的，他的语气变得严肃起来，“你对他有感觉？”

“……不知道。不过Cura，这不会影响我的目标。”手上的束缚也解开了，Libel转动手腕活动，他的皮肤被粗糙的绳索摩擦出红痕，“我想拯救地面。”

“标记Vida也不算坏事。”Cura叹了口气，当他听到Vida说来救人时，差点吓坏了。Vida的实力足以把他们从任何敌人手下救出来，他本来是令人再安心不过的帮手，然而谁会知道Vida接下来会不会突然兴起虐杀他救的人。这时Libel的标记就成了一道安全锁，“我觉得你之后得向我们解释一下，现在先送Fuga回去吧。”

Cura背起重伤的Fuga，回到Rebellion后他们还得重新整顿然后出发救回Arme。

撕心裂肺的喊声将Vida惊醒，他跑去牢房，看到地上有一滩红色的鲜血，天子已经不见了。Horca不再叫着Placer的名字，和他们一同长大的傻小孩一动不动，他怔怔地将目光投向Vida。

Vida不知该做些什么。外面传来杂乱的喧闹声和脚步声，他的手颤抖起来，当然，不是因为恐惧。他的眼中发出亮光，“Horca，我们去把外面的人都杀了。”

“哈哈，当然。”

Order的军队涌向另一座山头，他们并没有把注意力放在后方疯狂的Vida和Horca身上，也不知道接下来会发生什么。

Libel闻到了Vida的味道，他的番在向这边靠近。确实Vida的态度恶劣，导致他们之间没什么多余的情感可言，但是……

不能让Vida过来，也不能让Vida知道他准备要做的事。Order的人太多了，还有一个棘手的枪手，这里太危险了，Vida，不要过来。

快，快。在Vida发现之前，跑起来，带着天子，用那边的悬崖，跳下去就可以甩开Order，信息素的味道也会因为距离过远而消散，Vida找不到这里。

“要跳了，Arme。”

Vida吸了吸鼻子，他嗅到熟悉的味道就在不远处，“我的番来十二区了吗？”好像暂时忘记了失去兄弟的痛苦，他笑着奔向香味的源头，期待从他的番那里得到一些温暖。突然他停了下来。

他看到Libel抱着Arme，在Order的包围圈中，跳下深不见底的悬崖。

他怔在原地，感到窒息，身上好像被割掉了什么东西。Vida摸了摸后颈，露出茫然的表情。太远了，他现在闻不到信息素的香味，也感觉不到与Libel的联系。

我要怎么做才好？

Vida抬起头望着天空，他举起手，阳光穿过指缝照在他的脸上，玻璃珠一样的眼睛闪着光。

到底要怎么做才好？他讨厌Ark。

手掌遮住了飘浮在空中的城市，张开的手指仿佛要捏碎它。

“……我要吞噬天。”

**Author's Note:**

> 存个档，之后会陆续把以前写的搬过来


End file.
